


More Yours Than Mine

by charlieboyyyyyy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Poetry, fortunately you won't be subjected to any of mine, just set at a poetry performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 03:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieboyyyyyy/pseuds/charlieboyyyyyy
Summary: It's junior year, and though they've been getting along better, Nursey can't seem to figure out why Dex refuses to go to his poetry performance, until Dex finally agrees to go.





	More Yours Than Mine

Dex and Nursey don’t get along, per se, but Nursey didn’t expect Dex to be groveling on his hands and knees, begging to not be forced to go to one of Nursey’s poetry performances in Annie’s. Dex promises to pay for Frog Brunch that Sunday, or to help Nursey with his stats class he’d been avoiding since freshman year--anything to not go.

 

His excuses aren’t great.

 

“I have a midterm two days after.”

 

“Dex, you’ve been studying for it for the past few weeks.”

 

“I have a compsci lab the next day.”

 

“You finished that yesterday.”

 

Dex’s face is panicked, and Nursey can tell something is up. “Ok, you’re being weird.”

 

He shakes his head firmly. “I’m not.”

 

When Nursey just gives him a look, Dex groans and sits on the chair at his desk. “I don’t like someone who’s going to be there, ok?”

 

“You don’t have to talk to them.”

 

“Fine.”

 

Nursey realizes what a nightmare inviting Dex and the team to one of his poetry events actually is going to be when Brian walks up to the team afterward and ignores Nursey entirely, facing his full attention on Dex.

 

“Liam, I didn’t know you were going to be coming. If I’d known, I’d have picked a better piece than this.” He rolls his eyes at himself, giggling.

 

Dex looks down, to the side, anywhere but at Brian’s face directly. He clears his throat. “Uh, yeah.”

 

Ok, based on that one interaction, Nursey can only conclude that William Poindexter is exactly as homophobic as he predicted. Because Brian is pretty obviously gay, not just because Nursey has seen him at the queer club he attended for half a semester before deciding to get rid of it, but because he’s got the voice, and the attitude, and the form-fitting button-up, and the tight pants. There’s nothing wrong with that, but clearly Dex thinks there is.

 

This must be the person Dex doesn’t like. Nursey is suddenly very mortified.

 

“We haven’t talked in a while. I don’t know how, but we just didn’t have any classes together the past couple semesters.” Brian’s a compsci major with a poetry minor. The classes start getting pretty small by junior year, so Nursey’s pretty sure Dex has gone out of his way to avoid class with this dude.

 

“Can we not do this here?” Dex looks down.

 

“Do what?” Brian asks coyly.

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”

 

“We can leave y’all alone--” Bitty starts, but then Dex interrupts with a hard, “Please,” and Brian with an enthusiastic, “No, you’re fine.”

 

“Why don’t you take the hint that I don’t want to talk to you?” Dex hisses.

 

“Because you obviously still want me.”

 

And then, clearly, a light bulb seems to go off in Dex’s head, because his head snaps up, and he smiles a bit before taking Nursey’s hand. “I’ve been dating someone else, actually.”

 

Brian’s gawking, and to be honest, so is Nursey. Because Dex isn’t homophobic; he’s gay. Bi. Pan? Queer? Something like that. “What? Since when?”

 

“Over the summer.” Dex shrugs. “He’s a lot prettier than you. Can last longer in bed, too.”

 

Nursey blushes bright red, unlatching their hands and rubbing up and down his own arm, and the whole team is hollering. Brian mutters some excuse and then runs off to another group of people to brag about his poetry.

 

“Dex, what the fuck?”

 

“He broke up with me over text after studying abroad for a semester. Found some poor asshole in Italy instead. I think he deserves a little public humiliation.” Dex grins, taking Nursey’s hand. “Hey, boyfriend, let’s get food from that Indian food truck.”

 

“You’re such a fucking weirdo.”   
  


When the whole team gets to the food truck, Ford, Bitty, and the frogs are all talking, while Chowder is trying to convince Farms to still kiss him, even though his breath smells gross. Nursey and Dex are off to the side, eating their meals on the sidewalk.

 

“I’m gay, by the way,” Dex says in between bites.

 

“He your ex?”

 

“Unfortunately. He fucked me and then left for Italy to fuck someone else.”

 

“Fuck that guy.”

 

And they both giggle. Nursey notices a smear of food on the corner of Dex’s mouth after he takes a particularly large bite, and so he takes a napkin and wipes it off. After quickly putting down his food container, anticipating the attack, Dex squirms and tries to shove him away, but he’s unsuccessful.

 

Dex jokes, “That’s gay.”

 

“Good thing I am exactly that.”

 

After a long pause, truly one of the longest pauses of Nursey’s entire life, Dex looks down and tries and fails to be lowkey about holding Nursey’s hand, but Nursey just giggles.

 

“I liked when you called me your boyfriend.” He grins.

 

Dex rolls his eyes. “Shut up.”

 

“No, for real.”

 

He beams up at Nursey, sending Nursey’s heart into a flutter. Nursey’s actually going to die looking at William Poindexter smile.

 

Dex clears his throat. “I like you a lot.”

 

“Yeah? Same.”

 

And Dex just groans, putting down his container of food, and then Nursey’s. “You can’t samesies a confession. That’s not how it works.”

 

“Mm, pretty sure--”

 

Dex cuts him off with a kiss. Dex tastes vaguely like curry and coffee, which isn’t the best combination, but Nursey can live with it if it means he gets to kiss Dex again.

 

“Cut me off like that more, baby.” Nursey smirks, watching Dex become flabbergasted and annoyed and stupidly happy all at the same time.

 

“I will if you don’t use pet names like that again.”

 

“Like what? Is sweetheart allowed? Darling? My man? My dearest? My cinnamon apple?”

 

Dex snorts. “You quote way too many vines.”

 

“It’s good for you. Gets you cultured, white boy.”

 

“And vines are the way to culture me?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

They walk back to the Haus for some post-dinner pie, and if Dex and Nursey are holding hands the whole way there, everyone else is none the wiser.

**Author's Note:**

> Title's from a Pablo Neruda quote bc Nursey would obviously love him as much as I love him
> 
> This one has been sitting in my drafts since March because I lost writing motivation and kinda forgot to post it? Anyway the update schedule ngozi listed on twitter has only fueled my need for more nurseydex fics bc I'm trash so I'm posting it now. I tried editing it but seeing as it's un-betaed, please let me know if you notice any obvious mistakes
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)


End file.
